93rd Hunger Games
by Epicwolfgirl567
Summary: The Hunger Games continued on. This story follows a girl named Emma who is forced into the games and has to kill her best friend and a boy who helped her family.ps 4 people from each district. Parts open DO NOT PICK DISTRICT 11 OR 2 FILLED IN BY ME AND MY BFF! BTW I READ THE BOOKS! SO DON'T TELL ME TO READ THE BOOKS! I forget things if I forget something don't yell at me!


chapter 1

district 11

I sat on the bed hugging my 2 younger syblings.

"they they picked me, me for the games Emma!" Ella cried

"no don't think about that Ella! Your not getting picked listen to me it's your first year. One name of those slips is yours, one is yours Tyler" I said while brushing their hair

"but theres still that chance!" Tyler yelled

"no your not getting picked your not like Emma where her names in there 29 times we don't need a tressence from you 2" said our older brother who's 29 Sirence

"WHAT IF SHE GETS PICKED!" Ella cried

" more likely Milly to get picked she has 8 syblings and need more tressence" I said

"well then time for the reaping" Sirence said "your cloths is in the closet hanging on the hook"

I walked to the closet and got our clothes. I put on a dress. When we were done I looked over at Ella. She was looking down. I smiled

"hey little flower" I said while going up to her. I put her on my lap and she played with her dress

"hi Emi, I don't want to go to the reaping" she said

"I don't either, now look at me you have to go but you won't be picked. I promise. Come on I have a surprise for you" I told her, I lead her to my room. I looked in my box of memories before our parents died. Sirence wouldn't tell us how but it was after my first reaping. I pulled out a beautiful necklace with a yellow daisy. I walked back to her and gave her it.

"here mom gave it to me before my first reaping she said our sister had before she went to the Hunger Games, she survived but she died somehow so it's good luck" I said while giving it to her

"why do I get it?" she asked

"because it will help not to get into the games, here I'll put it on" I put it on her and kissed her head

"time to go" Sirence said

I took Ella hand and we walked out. Tyler walked by us. Before we got inside I say Jay came up to us with his little sister Poppy.

" hope none of us will get picked " Jay said

"I don't want to go Jayjay!" yelled Poppy

"don't worry go rest of our syblings" Jay told her

" both of you should go with her" I said

"NO!" yelled Ella

"okay let's go" I said

When we were all in our years. I looked over some peoples heads to watch Ella and Tyler. Then a lady with bright blue hair came out

"welcome welcome to the 93rd Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" she said her ussal saying. "Ladies first" she pulled out a white slip that read someone's destiny. Just hope it's not Ella she's only 12. It wasn't her. "Emma Hawdark!" she called. I stared at the lady. A girl in my year hugged me. I just stood there. "Emma?" she called again. Everyones eyes went to me. I got out of my place and started to walk up. "EMI!" I heard someone call but the peace keepers were suronding me. I looked at a little crack and saw Ella. I stopped and I saw her running to me. I hugged her.

"No don't go Emma!" she cried as tears came escaping from her eyes

"Ella go back to line or go to Sirence" I told her

"no" she said then Tyler came and brought her back to her line "NO! EMMA!" she screamed

I was brought up and I stood there. "Okay now for the boys" I watched as her hand went around and around the bowl. She took a white little piece of paper and it read "Jaylion Lemunlon!" She called, Jay my best friend not him out of all people him. The person who helped me through thick or thin. All of a sudden before she said may the odds be ever in your favor she stopped.

"oh our delightful President Snow would like to announce that we will be starting something new! We will be chosing 2 boys and 2 girls so ladies first again!" Her hand circled the bowl again. Tension built. "Nelina Oxien" a girl around 17 came up. "now gentleman" her hand circled the bowl as she grabbed another piece of paper. "Brad McKarly!" she called. A boy with blonde hair came up. I knew him, he works at a farm that raises cows, goats ect. He helps with trading food with my family. That was how we survived. "now that we are done let the odds be ever in your favor!" said the lady. We were taken in rooms, very fancy. I sat on a chair. Then The door swung open. In came Ella and Tyler followed by Sirence.

" Emma!" Tyler and Ella screamed as they ran up to me.

"hey you two listen to me you two have to help out more then usall since I won't be around. You guys go straight home after school and help plant" I told them making sure the weeks I'll be away will be okay for them "and when I come back we're going have a better life and I promise to come back"

" Emi you said this was good luck, so you need it more" Ella said while taking off the necklace and putting it on me

"thank you El" I said

Then a peacekeeper came in some tears were in my eyes and in my family's. "times up" he said and led them out of the room. No one else came and visited. We were told to go to the train and we were led out of district 11

END OF CHAPTER 1 REVIEW!

If you want to be in the story ask and do this

Name:

Apperence:

Weapon:

Age:

Personality:

Friends:

Family:

District:

(any thing else you want to add)


End file.
